1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication system, a terminal apparatus, and an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is known that causes a terminal apparatus such as a smartphone to display an authentication image such as a QR code (registered trademark) and causes a device to read the authentication image as a mechanism of authentication.
Techniques have conventionally been disclosed that read a displayed QR code by an information processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus to perform authentication (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-218186 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-222460, for example).
However, a plurality of types of operation input by a user have conventionally been required in order to cause a display unit of a terminal apparatus to display an authentication image. For this reason, operability when the authentication image is displayed has conventionally been bad.
Techniques have conventionally been disclosed that read a QR code (registered trademark) displayed on a portable terminal apparatus by an information processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus to perform authentication (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-222460 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-128928, for example).
However, the terminal apparatus may continuously display the authentication image even after the authentication image is read, which may leak the authentication image.